This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Surgical procedures may be conducted to correct chest wall deformities such as pectus excavatum or pectus carinatum. Such surgical procedures may utilize a pectus bar assembly to reshape the patient's chest wall. A first surgical procedure may include implanting the pectus bar assembly into the patient's body. The pectus bar assembly may remain within the patient's body for a period of time (e.g., months or years) before a subsequent surgical procedure is conducted to remove the pectus bar assembly from the patient's body. Assembly of the pectus bar assembly during the first surgical procedure and/or disassembly of the pectus bar assembly during the second surgical procedure may occur within the surgical site. Therefore, ease of use of the pectus bar assembly is desirable.
The pectus bar assembly may include a pectus bar and one or more stabilizers mounted to a supporting structure (e.g., muscle, cartilage, bone and/or any other type of tissue) within the patient's body. The pectus bar may be secured to the one or more stabilizers using one or more fasteners.